The objectives of the proposed program are to provide a means whereby Alcoholics and their families from low-income target areas can receive services such as counseling, assistance in finding work, and the obtaining of medical care. The method proposed is to establish in the target area, an Out- Reach office site and a Rehabilitation Center. The Out-Reach staff will concentrate their efforts in seeking out the Alcoholic who is reluctant to participate in any type of therapeutic endeavor. The Rehabilitation Center will provide a therapeutic social setting with an accompanying structured activity schedule and a governmental structure in which the Alcoholic will participate and represent himself. A Liaison Effort for the purpose of coordinating existing alcohol-related agencies to the program shall be the 3rd method in which this program shall deliver services to the Alcoholic and his family.